


Good Boy

by Femboys_make_noise



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, M/M, Masturbation, Pacifiers, Phone Sex, Skype, Skype Sex, ddlb, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femboys_make_noise/pseuds/Femboys_make_noise
Summary: Mark and Sean are together... but Sean might’ve lied about something.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: DDLB, pacifiers, masturbating, masturbating to s/o’s voice, masturbating over Skype call
> 
> Don’t like those things? Don’t read.

For most couples, living on the complete other side of the world from each other was a major issue. And sure, it did have major disadvantages: loneliness, greater chance of cheating, boredom... the list goes on.

 

But ever since Mark had asked him out one night after a convention while they were at his house, Sean had never felt more at home and loved, even while thousands of miles apart.

 

They had Skype and Discord and often did collabs so there was nothing really getting them back aside from actually physically touching each other. That had never really been an issue either, both having a relatively low sex drive as they got older.

 

Well, at least that's what they claimed to have in common. Sean, on the other hand, might have fibbed just a bit.

 

He'd already admitted to watching too much porn before they were together when doing a video with Felix. And honestly? He still did.

 

"Seeeeeean. You still there?"

 

He jumped slightly when he was brought out of his thoughts by Mark's voice, both of them just talking over a Skype call while they worked on editing and such.

 

Or at least Mark was working on editing.

 

"Yeh, sorry... I jus' can't focus today." He muttered softly, cheeks already completely flushed but only seeming to darken more with a blush, hands gripping onto the soft fabric of his pajamas.

 

"You've had the problem a lot lately... are you sure you're okay?"

 

Sean slumped down in his chair a bit, the hood of his onesie bunching up against his gaming chair. "I'm okay. Jus' had some trouble sleeping is all. Don't worry too much, I'm okay. I'd tell you if I wasn't."

 

He bit down on his lip hard as his hands, still balled in the material, caused him friction over his lap, back arching into it. Heat pooled in his stomach as his pjs suddenly felt far too tight even with how loose the fabric was on him.

 

"Do you want me to start staying on the phone with you until you fall asleep?"

 

Sean's hands moved position, one going to cup himself directly, the other beginning to trace the faint outline created at the crotch of his onesie. "Will you sing to me? Or just talk about your day? Just keep talking to me..."

 

"Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want."

 

He felt his breathing hitch at the name, grinding into his hand, biting into his lip harder to conceal a noise.

 

"What've you been working on lately, work wise?" He asked after steadying his voice, chair creaking softly beneath him as he shifted to get more friction.

 

Mark's gruff, chest rumbling chuckle filled his ears suddenly, almost pushing him over from the sound of it alone. "You know... just organizing collabs mostly. Getting information for an upcoming charity livestream, finding a goal that would be achievable but still high enough to encourage the community to donate... the usual stuff. But I was thinking of starting this new series—"

 

Sean listened to what Mark said intently yet not processing a word he said, only focusing on the sound of his voice as he quietly unzipped his pajamas to touch himself directly without any constricting obstacles in the way. His breathing hitched as his cool hands traced down his body, running his fingers lightly over the tip as he held himself once he was done teasing.

 

"— I hope that community will love it as much as I do—"

 

His hips lifted off the chair and pushed against his hands as Mark talked passionately about his plans and the future for his channel, hands starting to move quickly as he finally began stroking himself, smearing the precum down his shaft as a sort of lubricant. His chest was gaining a red tint from the exertion, breathing picking up quickly from then.

 

"— 'cause sometimes it just feels overwhelming, but in a good way—"

 

He found it harder to contain the soft, desperate noises leaving his lips as Mark's tone became so genuine in tone. He rutted against his hands, a soft noise now just barely audible with each stroke.

 

"... Sean?"

 

He tried to calm his breathing the best he could before responding, swallowing down excess saliva mixed with nerves. "Y-Yeh?"

 

Mark seemed to hesitate before replying, "Are you jerking off?"

 

His hands came to a halt, much to his body's dismay as precum pooled down to his pelvis. "... no?"

 

"Did you just lie to me?"

 

Sean swallowed hard, a soft whimper leaving his lips. "I'm sorry..."

 

"You don't sound very sorry. What does Daddy do to bad boys?"

 

He muttered a response, completely undistinguishable.

 

"Sean. Talk clearly when speaking to Daddy. What do I do to bad boys?"

 

"... Spank them." He muttered, clearer now.

 

"What else?"

 

"Makes them go to bed early with no snack."

 

"Annnnnd?"

 

He pouted to himself, looking down at his exposed lap. "... no private touchies."

 

"Which means?"

 

Sean looked up at his computer screen as he heard the video chat request tone. Hesitantly, he accepted it and watched as Mark appeared on screen, shirtless and likely pants-less as well if he was in his usual attire.

 

"Go on. Show Daddy."

 

He shyly tilted his webcam to be able to show both his face and lap in the shot, wheeling back in his chair a bit to make it easier. His member was leaking profusely against his lower stomach and pelvis, the fur like fabric of his onesie matted slightly in the area.

 

"Get comfortable. Do it how you always would. Pretend like I'm not even here."

 

Sean reached for his binky after a moment, placing it between his lips and beginning to suck lightly. He glanced up to the screen to see Mark's expression before settling into his chair again, legs spread as he stuffed his hands back into his pjs, just fondling himself in the meantime.

 

"Good boy, so obedient for Daddy."

 

His breathing hitched at the praise, rutting into his hands as he began to stroke himself again, fingers gathering the precum to make it easier to move. His hands started to work quickly, heat in his stomach pooling far quicker with Mark actually watching him now.

 

Before he was even prepared for it, he was releasing into his hands and over his onesie's material, fur matting more than before. His back arched deeply, throwing his head back as his chest heaved in air, almost completely reddened.

 

Finally, he heard Mark chuckle again softly once more. "Such a good boy."


End file.
